The present disclosure relates generally to audio processing in electronic devices and, more particularly, to efficient detection of beats in an audio file.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Portable electronic devices are increasingly capable of performing a range of audio operations in addition to simply playing back streams of audio. One such audio operation, crossfading between songs, may take place as one audio stream ends and another begins for a seamless transition between the two audio streams. Typically, an electronic device may crossfade between two audio streams by mixing the two streams over a span of time (e.g., 1-10 seconds), during which the volume level of the first audio stream is slowly decreased while the volume level of the second audio stream is slowly increased.
Some electronic devices may perform a beat-matched, DJ-style crossfade by detecting and matching beats in the audio streams. Conventional techniques for such beat detection in electronic devices may involve complex, resource-intensive processes. These techniques may involve, for example, analyzing a decoded audio stream for certain information indicative of a beat (e.g., energy flux). While such techniques may be accurate, they may consume significant resources and therefore may be unfit for portable electronic devices.